Two Halves Are Better Than One
by Blue Brendon
Summary: its a different take on The Replacement story, concerning me and some friends. Its my first attempt, so please r and r!
1. From Cardiff To Sunnydale

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters of Buffy and friends, I am just playing with them. They belong to Joss Whedon and Fox, blah blah. The characters of Cara, Natalie, James, Amy and the Lucys are based loosely on me and friends. No offence is meant. Season 5 may be spoiled for you if you have not seen it. Please r and r!  
  
Two Halves Are Better Than One  
  
Chapter 1 - From Cardiff To Sunnydale  
  
It was just another normal Saturday afternoon. I was walking through town with my friends, Cara, Amy, Natalie and James, just chatting idly about the revision we weren't going to do when we got home. Welcome to the life of a teenager, I think as we walk through the shop door, into...a cemetery? As I look around I can see the crypts and the headstones and the light of an almost full moon, the first thought that runs through my mind is  
"Huh?" Amy voiced my thoughts for me. "What the hell is this? Forbidden Planet going over the top with the re-decoration?"   
"Lucy does this look strangely familiar to you?" asks Cara. "It looks like, it looks like...."  
"One of Sunnydale's cemeteries? I thought that too" I finished her sentence for her, as we do. I'm met with stares from the other three, the ones free of Buffy obsession. "Yeah yeah, look at us as if we were crazy, its not the first time, but I'm telling you," as I turn and look around at this oh so familiar setting, "This is Sunnydale. Look, over there," I point to a mausoleum. "That's where the Glove of Myhnegon was. Somehow we have been transported to Sunnydale" I smile to myself for being the know-it-all for once.   
"No shit Sherlock, but I've got a question for you: how do we get back?" I turn to look at Natalie.   
"What do you mean, get back? Lets look around. Who knows, we might bump into Xander or Spike or a really huge vampire." My voice fills with despair. Over Natalie's shoulder I can see a vampire watching us, who looks about 6 feet tall and in desperate need of a bath. He lunges for the five of us and morphs into his vampire face, ready to feed on us but then he sees me and falls to the floor.  
"I think he's scared of you, Luce" James stares at me and then the vampire, who is now huddled on the floor. I walk over to the vampire, although what I'm going to do I don't know, but the vampire stands up, and says, in a very wimpy way,  
"I'm sorry, I meant to leave town, but you killed my sire and my girlfriend and my brother, I didn't have anywhere else to go, I'm sorry, I'll leave now" he turns to walk away, so I grab him and to my astonishment I'm able to pick him up and throw him at the nearest crypt. Catching my breath, and trying to stop my heart from beating so fast, I walk over to him and pick him up, his feet aren't even touching the ground, and I actually smile at him.  
"So I'm guessing you know me then?" he nods, so I continue "Well, I'm having an attack of dumb brunette today, plus my memory is not what it used to be, so you're gonna have to fill in the blanks. Who am I?"  
"You're, you're Lucy, from the Sisterhood Of Quecha"  
"And what do I do?"  
"You help the Slayer, killing vampires." This was getting too weird. Here I am, pumping a vampire for information and he's telling me that I'm from some kind of tribe. I turn to look at my frightened and amazed friends.   
"OK, if this guy is telling the truth, we need to find Buffy. But she could be anywhere, as we don't know which season we've been sucked into. Is the school still standing?" I shake the vampire as I ask this question.  
"No, no it got blown up"  
"And the Initiative boys? They still around?"  
"Yeah, the Slayer dates one of them" I drop him to the floor.   
"Great, Captain Cardboard is still around, and we're in season 4, probably right in the middle of the whole Adam fiasco. We need to get to Giles. If there is anyone who can figure this one out, its him." I turn to walk away, when James asks   
"What about this guy? If you do kill vampires, then, you're gonna have to kill him" My face tenses at the thought of killing someone, even a vampire.   
"I don't have a stake. And he is just one vampire" he stands to look at me. "How much harm can one vampire do?" The answer is none, if he explodes to dust and I'm face to face with Spike.  
"Have you gone mad, Lucy? I'm just one vampire and look at the trouble I caused, before bloody soldier boy and friends decide to put metal in my head. Just in case you forgot, stake, vampire, poof. Its not bleeding rocket science." He stares at the others. "And what's with Scooby Gang next generation? Training them to kill big bads?" he waits for a reply, but I'm in shock. Here I am, with William the Bloody himself, talking to me like he knows me and I dread to think what Cara's like. I tear my eyes away from his well defined cheekbones to check on her.   
"Jeez Cara, breathe breathe!" she almost collapses to the floor, but she finds her feet and manages to say   
"Spmhike" I smile but I have to get back to the fact that he knows me.   
"Umm Spike, how do you know me?" he looks at me as if I was wearing a big sign saying crazy person.   
"How do I know you? How do I know you? The soldier boys didn't get to you and put crazy chips in your pretty head did they?" He stretches his arm to touch my head but I pull away.  
"Look you think you know me, that vamp thought he knew me, but whoever you think I am, I'm not. I'm Lucy, from Cardiff, a nobody. And right now, I wanna go back to boring life!" I'm interrupted by a cry of pain from Natalie. I turn to see her fall to the floor, with an arrow in her back.   
"Natalie!" yells Amy, and she runs towards her.  
"Oh crap." I whisper as I look up and see about 10 or 15 vampires, all walking towards us. Luckily only one of them has a crossbow, but its pretty steep odds.  
"Lucy, whatever you are trying to pull, snap out of it now. I can fight these wankers, but only if you work with me. Stop the baby-sitting and start staking." I stare at him and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with whatever caused me to pick that vampire up earlier. I can do this. So I go to the nearest tree, break off a branch and yell to the others.   
"Get Natalie into one of the crypts, or under cover. Stay out of the way!" James and Cara are able to pick Natalie up and pull her out of the way as another arrow comes flying their way. "Hey, big dumb stupid guy." I yell as I step into the vampires view. "Yeah, you with the crossbow. Anyone ever tell you that you fire that crossbow like a girl?" I make my way towards them as an arrow comes flying towards me and just before its about to tear into my skull I stop it with my hand. Even Spike is amazed by my reflexes, but not as surprised as me. But there isn't anytime, as Spike and I go into battle. I can't describe the feeling that came over me, but it was like I was taken over by some mysterious force, that could fight punch and kick, with the skill of the Slayer. I staked every single vampire that came towards me. I even managed to rip the head off of one guy. Spike had his vamp face on and I paused to watch him fight. I could see what Cara saw in him. Finally, the battle was over. "I think that's vampires, nil point and good guys, 15 points." I smile at Spike. "Not bad for my first battle, huh?" he gives me another look as we hear Amy yell.  
"Is it over? Can we come out now?" I walk over to the bush they were hiding behind.   
"Yes, you can come out now. How's Natalie?"   
"I've been worse. No, wait, I really haven't" She walks, supported by James. Spike goes to look at where the arrow is.   
"Oh wait, hold still" He pulls out the arrow, with a screech from Natalie. "Its OK now, didn't go in to deep. Looks like you'll live," gives her a glance, "unfortunately." Still in pain, and probably shock, Natalie doesn't answer him back. He starts to walk off, but I run after him.  
"Wait, where are you going? You can't leave us."  
"Yes I bloody well can. I'm evil! Remember?" I grab his arm.  
"I get that you're evil, but I need to get to Giles' and I don't know where it is. I need you to show me the way." My voice takes a different tone. "I need your help." I try to give him my sad face, that usually works with most people. But obviously not vampires.  
"Oh yeah, you're in trouble, lets run and ask Spike to sort you out. I can help you, but it'll cost you. Give me an offer I can't refused, then I'll think about it." I decide that the sad face isn't working, so instead I grab his neck and lift him from the ground.  
"How about this offer - I pay you by not ripping your head from your body? You're gonna take us to Giles, or I kill you. You make the choice."  
"Bloody women. Fine I'll take you to sodding Giles." I let go of him and he picks himself up. "I think I like you better when you're not crazy." He walks to Natalie, picks her up and beckons for us to follow. "For your information, I'm only carrying miss injured here because I want to get back to my crypt before Passions is on. Now come on."  



	2. Way Too Familiar

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters of Buffy and friends, I am just playing with them. They belong to Joss Whedon and Fox, blah blah. The characters of Cara, Natalie, James, Amy and the Lucys are based loosely on me and friends. No offence is meant. Season 5 may be spoiled for you if you have not seen it. Please r and r!  
  
Two Halves Are Better Than One  
  
Chapter 2 - Way Too Familiar  
  
After making our way through town, we finally found ourselves in front of Giles' apartment, where he found the rose that Angelus left for him, part of the wrapping for Jenny Calendar lying upstairs and where Buffy and the gang stood after she arrived back in Sunnydale. All the way through town, I spotted familiar places, places I had only seen on the TV screen. Cara leaned over and interrupted my thoughts with an "Isn't this weird?" After Spike pulling that arrow out of Natalie, Cara finally was able to speak again. I was hoping that Xander wasn't inside. There was no way I was going to be rendered speechless in front of the man of my dreams. Spike kicked the door open, and entered into Giles' apartment, where Buffy, Riley, Willow, Xander (damn!) and Anya all were. They all looked up at the sudden noise, and I could see the distaste on Riley's face when he saw Spike.   
"I think Lucy's finally lost it." Spike greeted the gang, and put Natalie down. "She tells me she doesn't know how to fight, that I don't know her and that she lives in Cardiff. And now she's making me carry injured women who I could be drinking! Now I've done your dirty work, Lucy. Can I please leave?"  
"What was that about me?" asks a voice coming from Giles' kitchen. The whole room including me, turns to face a woman, who looks remarkably like me. No, actually she is me.   
"Now I think I'm losing it" My voice sounds like a whisper. I turn to the rest of the room, who are as shocked as me. "Please tell me that woman does not look like me."  
"Excuse me? Don't you mean that you look like me? Giles, she must be some kind of demon who stole my face. Lets kill it." The woman says. She heads towards the weapon chest but before she can reach it Buffy pulls her away.  
"Wait. Lets all calm down, OK? There must be some explanation for this. Giles?" Buffy pleads to Giles, who is in his old watcher position, with his glasses in his hand.  
"Well, uh, lets, yes I think we should all sit down, Willow, if you could make tea for our, uh, guests, and if you would like to tell me your story, please." He indicates to me to sit down, but I shake my head.   
"No wait, Natalie is hurt. Spike thinks she will be OK, but would one of you check? Then we talk." Giles looks at Natalie's wound.  
"Oh, it didn't go in to deep. You'll be fine, but, Anya, could you get some bandages, please?" While Willow is making the tea, and Giles and Anya are taking care of Natalie, I can feel everyone's eyes on me, especially the woman with my face. I can feel her staring at me, so I turn and stare back. Willow brings over our tea, but she, is like the others and I can tell she's thinking, demon.   
"I'm not a demon." I tell her and the rest of them. "I don't know what's going on, but I know I'm not a demon." I start to pace the room. "We walked into a shop, and we ended up in the cemetery, Restfield if I'm not mistaken. Then this vampire started acting like he knew me, and Spike came along, and these 15 vampires who we managed to dust, although how I did it, I don't know because I can't even beat my sisters at arm wrestling. I want answers." I finally sit down, tired from the day's activity. "The thing is, I know you all. Well, not know you. You're on a TV show." This results in more staring, as Amy, James and Cara try to sit comfortably on the floor.   
"A TV show? You expect us to believe we're on a TV show?" Riley asks me. I send him an evil look.  
"I'm telling the truth. In my dimension, because I figured that we must live in a different dimension to you, there is a TV show called Buffy The Vampire Slayer. You're all in it. Well, except you." I point to my double.  
"I don't believe it." She replies  
"Fine then. How would I know that when Giles was 16 he was Ripper, dabbling in the occult and he brought forth Egyphon who killed people? And Riley, is actually a soldier working in a top secret government agency called the Initiative? Anya, she's a 1000 year old ex-demon who became mortal after her power centre was destroyed? And Willow's gay!" This last remark was met with a lot of surprise, especially Willow. "Whoops, I guess its before you came out. Sorry." I smile sheepishly at her. She smiles back, with her confused willow smile.  
"OK, this is fun, do me!" Xander stands to face me. I can't help but smile at him.  
"Well, you live in your parents basement, you've dated a praying mantis, a Inca mummy girl, Cordelia, Faith and now Anya, you currently in between jobs." I could have probably gone on longer for him, but I could see that Giles' was getting impatient.  
"This still doesn't explain the part where she has my face!"   
"Lucy, please calm down. Nothing is getting solved like that." Giles tells her.  
"Her name is Lucy too?" James asks. "How come you're both called Lucy?" We stare at each other.   
"Well, uh, there are a number of possibilities." Says Giles, as he drinks his tea.  
"Oh, neither of you are vampires, right?" Willow asks.  
"No, no, its not like when your vampire double came to Sunnydale, and neither of us are robots." I ask.  
"Um robots? When was there a robot?" Anya has that, why-don't-I-know-this look on her face.  
"Oh it hasn't happened yet." There are more stares. "The only other explanation I can think of is.....we're both Lucy? The same person?"  



	3. Explanations and Goodbyes

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters of Buffy and friends, I am just playing with them. They belong to Joss Whedon and Fox, blah blah. The characters of Cara, Natalie, James, Amy and the Lucys are based loosely on me and friends. No offence is meant. Season 5 may be spoiled for you if you have not seen it. Please r and r!  
  
Two Halves Are Better Than One  
  
Chapter 3 - Explanations and Goodbyes  
  
I decide to take the floor again, try and explain myself. I had everyone's attention, even Spike's. "OK, here goes. In one of the episodes of the show, there was a demon. He was tall, robed and his skin was hanging off. His name was, crap, I can't think of his name." It was on the tip of my tongue.  
"Toth." I looked up surprised. Lucy, I mean the other Lucy, knew who I was on about.  
"You've heard of him?"  
"Before I moved to Sunnydale, about four years ago, I fought Toth. Disgusting demon, stank of the city dump."   
"Yeah, that's our guy! Anyway, he had a rod thingy, called, ferula-gemina I think." With this last remark, Willow reached for one of the many books scattered around Giles' apartment. "It was a magic rod, which would enable him to separate the Slayer into two, slayer-Buffy and Buffy-Buffy. But Xander got hit instead, he split into two, Willow reversed the spell, and Buffy kicked Toth's ass." I walked over to Lucy. "Did Toth have a rod?" she looked around the room and nodded.  
"From what I can remember, he aimed it at me and I felt something go through me. Next thing I know I'm alone. Toth left and no one has heard of him since."  
"Until he comes back to do the same to Buffy." I sip some of my now cold tea.   
"Is this possible? Could they be the same person?" Cara asks, taking her eyes off Spike for a moment.  
"Well, anything's possible here at the Hellmouth." Xander puts in. We all sit there for a moment, absorbing this information, until I realise something.  
"Wait. When Xander was hit, suave Xander went home with the others. Scruffy Xander was left in the dump. He remembered everything from his life." I point to Lucy. "When you, we, were hit, how come I got transported to another dimension, with a completely different identity, and no memory of anything?"  
"I knew it. One of them is evil. I should kill them." Riley gets up and reaches for a stake. He lunges towards me, as I deliver a sharp kick in his face.   
"First of all, Captain Cardboard, a stake won't kill either of us. Second of all, sit down and shut the hell up!" I yell at him. He falls to the ground, as I notice Spike has a big grin on his face, probably because I told Riley off, but Buffy's isn't looking too pleased. "Hey, I'm sorry, but he was gonna kill me, us. I attacked him, because I'm rational like that." I sit down and bury my head in my hands. Amy, James and Cara are staring into their tea cups, while Natalie is up in Giles' bed. No one speaks for a while. All I can think of is that this would be boring TV and the WB still wouldn't want to pay for it.  
"That's it." I cry. "I keep forgetting. I wasn't watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer - a documentary, I was watching a TV show that isn't real. They couldn't send Xander to another dimension, or have him lead a whole new life because it would be expensive and take up too much time. Maybe the rod thingy wasn't just to split the person in two. Maybe it was designed to send one away." I can see Giles' mind racing to try and figure out if this is correct.  
"So maybe we are the same. Because I've been thinking. The rod separates the person into good qualities and bad qualities. I'm guessing that I'm the better half." I nod at her, urging her to continue. "Which makes sense. Ever since fighting Toth, I've been stronger than ever before. And I assume you are the, not so good parts?"  
"It makes sense." I answer, a sad look coming over my face. I try to brighten up. "So what now? Do we try and undo the spell? Put the pieces back, so to speak?"  
"Yes then Xander and I can go have sex." Anya feels like she needs to share this with the group while Xander looks embarrassed. Giles, choosing to ignore her remark, gets up from his seat to get some books.  
"Uh, Lucy, sorry, other Lucy," I'm guessing he means me, as he points to me. "I need you to go through exactly what Willow did, to break the spell on the, uh, Xanders. It has to be exact, or it won't work."  
"A star in a circle was drawn on the floor, everyone stood on a point, except for the Xanders who were in the middle, oh there was candles too, and Willow said 'let the spell be ended'." Giles gives me a pointed stare.   
"And?" asks Lucy.  
"And nothing. That was it. Poof, one Xander." Once again the whole room is staring at me. "What?" I ask them.  
"Well usually spells like these take a lot more than 'let this spell be ended'. Like it needs charms and stuff." Willow explains. "But wait, this book does mention the ferula-gemina device and it explains that once the two separate entities are back together, they are sent back to the place where the spell was enacted and they must defeat the demon before they are hit again."   
"But what if they get hit again?" Amy asks the question that I don't want to hear the answer of.  
"Oh well, um, lets not talk about that." Willow closes the book and tries to put it back, but not before my other half picks it up and reads.  
" 'Another direct hit will not split the two again' " My face brightens, until " ' but it will split the earth into two, causing the end of the world.' Oh." She says, closing the book. "But what are the chances are getting hit again? It must be like the odds of getting hit by lightening twice, right?" she turns to Giles, who has that worried look on his face.   
"I think the best thing for us to do is to put Lucy back together. Uh, I should think that your memory will include the past, well, the past four years, so defeating Toth should not be a problem." He looks at the two of us, as we stand together and fiddle with our rings, at the same time. We both notice what each of us are doing, and stop it. "I should think that you would need to be in the exact same clothes, so that when we do perform the spell, you won't end up mismatched, so to speak." He turns to Willow and Buffy. "If you could start preparing for the spell, I shall consult my books."  
"Wait." Comes a voice from the stairs. I can tell its Natalie with out looking. "So Lucy gets to go back and fight some demon guy but what about us? Are we stuck here forever?"  
"Yeah, I know I would love to stay here and risk my life week after week, but I would rather stay home and watch it on my TV screen." Amy and James seem to agree with Cara. I stare at the four of them, and realise, that if this spell is to work, I will never see them again. I sit down on the nearest chair.  
"No need to worry, once this spell works you will be sent back to your dimension without any memory of these events, or Lucy." Giles answers from his book. I share a silent glance with my friends who I feel like I've known them forever, before Lucy pulls me towards Giles' spare bedroom.   
"I've got some clothes in here, I think some are identical, that you can wear." She smiles the smile I've been looking at in the mirror for the past 16 years, although its not 16 years as I haven't technically existed. She hands me a white vest, and a pair of black leather trousers, as she changes her top. I take the opportunity to really talk to her.  
"So what's your deal, I mean, our deal? When I was fighting I could feel a force come over me that I've never experienced before. Are we some kind of supernatural force?" What she says next I never expected to hear.  
"Actually, we're a demon." I bet the look on my face was priceless. "Not evil though. The Sisterhood Of Quecha, are a tribe of all female warriors, who have existed since the old ones walked the earth. We age until we reach 18, then we just stop. Forever 18. We are immortal, with the strength and skill of a Slayer, can't be killed, except by fire, or if we get married."  
"Married? Why?"  
"If we do find someone to marry, as soon as we are married, we begin to age like a mortal. Our powers are lost, and we wither and die. Like all mortals." With this she casts a glance to the living room. "And its even worse if we have children. If we have a girl, she is sent to live with the elders, in a forest in Brazil, where she is trained to hunt, fight and kill. Never having contact with her family." I can see the pain on her face as she says this. Even though I am her, I still can't imagine what it would be like to never see my family, no matter how much they get on my nerves. James and Amy decide to walk in at this precise moment.  
"Hey, Lucy can we have a word?" I look to my double who nods, and walks out. James looks like he is going to speak. Its strange but I think I know what he is going to say.  
"James, I know what you're gonna say and there is no way you can change my mind about this. I'm doing this spell." I say in a resolved tone.  
"Actually, we came in to say goodbye." I'm surprised by this.  
"Lucy, you know how much we are going to miss you, if we wouldn't have our memories erased and Nat and Cara were gonna come in, but Anya is changing Natalie's bandages and Spike is telling Cara how he killed this Slayer at some point, but they will say bye later." Amy sits on the bed next to me.   
"There's no way we would want to change your mind, because this is what you want. And if you're happy, then we're happy." Suddenly I'm overcome with tears and once I start I, Amy starts. For a while we just sit there, until Giles comes in.  
"I'm sorry, but I've figured out how to do the spell. Shall we begin?" he looks at me, and I in turn look to Amy and James.  
"Yeah. Lets get it done."  
  



	4. Getting Back To The Life Of The Better H...

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters of Buffy and friends, I am just playing with them. They belong to Joss Whedon and Fox, blah blah. The characters of Cara, Natalie, James, Amy and the Lucys are based loosely on me and friends. No offence is meant. Season 5 may be spoiled for you if you have not seen it. Please r and r!  
  
Chapter 4 - Getting Back To The Life Of The Better Half  
  
I'm back in Giles' living room, and I'm sitting on the floor with Cara and Natalie. Cara is the first to speak.  
"What I don't get is how come we never saw any mention of you in the show?" This had been playing on my mind too.  
"Well its not like Buffy is a fly on the wall documentary. Maybe its just one of those, loosely based on a true story, and you weren't considered a 'ideal character' " Natalie suggests.   
"Could be possible I suppose." The three of us just look at each other for a while, but I can't bring my self to say goodbye, because I will start crying. So I stand and walk over to my double. Willow has drawn a huge circle with a star on the floor, and there are candles everywhere. On each of the five points, stood Willow, Giles, Buffy, Xander and Riley. Watching us was Anya, Spike, Cara, Amy, James and Natalie.   
"Are we ready to begin?" Giles asks me and my double. We look at each other and silently walk into the middle of the star. When we are both standing there, Willow starts to sprinkle dust on us, which looks remarkably like pixie dust. I glance over my shoulder and mouth goodbye to my friends. Giles begins to chant in Spanish. "Invitamos los alcoholes más allá de, para poner a la derecha qué fue mal. (We call upon the spirits past, to put right what went wrong.)" A strange wind enters the room.  
"Los alcoholes más allá del mí le invito, a poner los pedazos detrás junto este demonio que el encanto hace que es no más largo dejó este encanto ser terminado. (The spirits past I call on you, to put the pieces back together. This demon spell make it be no longer. Let this spell be ended.)" Willow yells as the wind changes its colours until its a weird gold colour. Willow recites the spell again.   
"It worked!" shouts Buffy, as I, whole again, collapses to the floor. The last thing I see is the gold wind entering my body.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I open my eyes to find myself on the floor, in a old church in LA. Before I have a chance to remember anything, a huge axe comes crashing towards me. I roll out the way just in time.  
"You will not defeat me!" Toth is there, with his black robe, an axe and the ferula-gemina. I suddenly remember that I can't be hit with a blast from that rod again.   
"Toth. Hey how you doing? You still stink. Have you not heard of a shower?" I can see my big bag of weapons that I used to carry with me, behind Toth. The only problem is I can't seem to get to it.   
"I shall make you wish you were never born." His deep voice echoes throughout the church.   
"Been there, done that. Haven't you got anything new up your sleeve?" I don't think he's noticed that I'm slowly edging away from him. He aims the ferula-gemina at me, and I jump out the way and over his head, in a truly Jackie Chan move. The blast from the rod causes the pillar to crack. The whole church starts to shake. I pull out an axe from my bag and stand. "Hey Toth." I cry out. He turns towards me, with the rod facing the east of the building. I take the opportunity and I aim and throw my axe. It chops the rod in to two.  
"No!" his voice is so loud it causes part of the roof to cave in on top of him. I can't stay to watch and as I run outside I can hear him yell, "I'll be back."  
"Jeez, you could have thought of something original." I mutter under my breath. I turn to watch the whole church crumble to the ground, and as it does, I can feel my memories being erased, of Buffy, of my life in Cardiff, of the spell. I smile at the ruins and I turn and walk away. And thankfully, I have no idea where I'm going.  
  
  



End file.
